Who am I?
by Silent Mist
Summary: Create a character - be that character. R&R please!
1. Switch to Fantasy

I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh too much but I thought it was kind of interesting. Do tell me if there are errors.

Just saw everyone else doing this: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Italics-_thinking

Chapter one: Switch to Fantasy 

Kei sat bolt up giving quick glances at the clock in the classroom. _Come on…come on!!! _Her foot tapped the floor impatiently. The class had barely begun but she was already eager to get out.  The teacher gave her an almost unnoticeable dangerous stare. Her foot froze immediately and the teacher continued her lecturing. _Gotta be alert…_Just when the class ended, she, not sparing even a single second rocketed out the door. But on the way, a few friends held her back for a chat.

"Yo, what's the rush girlfriend?" her friend asked sarcastically.

"Gonna…miss…show…must…hurry…"

"Oh please, can't you give it a rest?" her friend sighed, "That show has gone to your head!"

 "Oh no! Look at the time!! I'm gonna miss the yugioh show!! Bye!!" Kei retorted like she was deaf.

"Wait!"

"Bye!!" 

"Oh man…Kei's over obsessed."

"Tell me about it," another girl chimed in, "next thing you know, she'll be dueling another guy in the school or playing another videogame."

"And you'd call her a girl?"

                                                                                                            ~ § ~

"Mom I'm home!" Kei yelled as she dashed in front of the TV.

"Make sure you remember to do your homework!" her mother yelled back.

                                                                                                            ~ §~

(on the TV)

"Yugi I hope you come back soon…or you might not be able to come back at all!"

To be continued… 

            Kei sighed. _And the show ends again. What a drag, now I have to do my homework. Why can't magic just really exist? I sure wish I could actually be one of those characters in the yugioh show. I wonder what it feels like? It would be so cool! At least there would be something interesting in my life. But then again…who would know magic around here nowadays? I may believe in magic and everything, but how can that help? __It's not like I know any…_

She checked her agenda.

            _Hmm…no homework today, guess I'll work on my fanfic then._

_            ~~30 min later~~_

Sitting in front of the computer, she typed: _Yes, my millennium item…is…she looked at the golden falcon-shaped artifact she herself wore as a pendant. __The Millennium Falcon._

_            ~~~~~~~_

_            Please review!_

She uploaded the chapter and went to the kitchen for a snack when she heard her mom. "Sweetie! Come over here please!"

            "Coming."

            "Hi!"

            "Travis?"

            "I thought you were coming over to finish the project with me," he winked.

            "Did I…? Sorry! I forgot! Gimme a minute." Kei rocketed upstairs to grab her things and returned to the door within 30 seconds.

            "Ready!" she winked at him and they started off towards his house after waving to Kei's mother.

            "What did I tell you?" she laughed suddenly, "mom _always _fall for homework lies."

            "Yeah I guess, so…how long you staying this time?"

            "Depends on how long you'll be able to hang onto your life points before I demolish them again!"

            "Aw come on!" she just smiled and patted the God card Osirirs in her deck box.

            "Why do you bring that with you every time you duel anyway? I mean you don't even use it."

            "Not normally. But whoever said I couldn't use it as my good luck charm?" she replied, " It did cost me a fortune you know. Besides, I still have my two Blue Eyes White Dragon from my Kaiba starter decks to ensure my victory!"

            "Everyone does. I have one too. And I think you forgot about Yugi's Dark Magician!"

            "You mean Dark Magician girl," she looked at him.

            "Right. You prefer her better than the Dark Magician because she's _a girl_,_"_ he teased.

            "Well since Mr. Super Duelist claims that he too has his powerful Blue Eyes at his side, maybe it's impossible for him to lose! Hmph. You better be prepared Travis, cause we're here!" The two walked into the empty house as usual and Travis went off to his room in search of the dueling mat. A few seconds later he returned to the living room panting with it under his arm.

            "Whoa turbo man, take it easy," said Kei with her arms held up. They placed their cards down and the duel began. Kei set down her Battle Ox and placed two facedown cards on the field. Then, after powering up her monster with Horn of the Unicorn, she ended her turn. (A/N: I'm quite bad at dueling. Advice or ideas will be welcomed.)

            Kei: 8000

            Battle Ox: 2400/1000 

            Travis placed down his Jirai Gumo and added on Malevolent Nuzzler. Then, he attacked.

            Travis: 8000

            Jirai Gumo: 2900/100

            "So Battle Ox goes to the graveyard!" he announced proudly. But Kei didn't say anything. She simply shook her head and pointed at the card's effect stated on the card itself. Travis looked down and gave a small "oops." Then took out a coin from his pocket. "Alrighty…it says we toss a coin and if I call right I get to attack normally, but if I call wrong, then I have to deduct my life points by half before attacking. Sounds kinda dangerous…do I have to?"

            "Too bad Travis, you already called on your attack!"

            "Aww…let me off the hook this time please?" Travis put on his best persuading look.

            "Hmm…I'll think about it. Now flip the coin!" she said mercilessly.

            "Heads!" the coin landed. It was tails. Kei gave him an evil grin, but Travis of course had not forgotten he could still attack.

            Travis: 4000

            Jirai Gumo: 2900/100

            Kei: 7500  (two face down cards) 

            "My turn," she drew a card and placed another monster in defense mode (face-down). Then she played a Magic card, Graveyard Keeper (A/N: Hope this name is right)

            "What's that for?" asked Travis.

            "It's a magic card that makes you send a card from the top of your deck directly to your graveyard whenever you attack me or my monsters." She explained, "What's wrong? Are you stuck already?" He shook his head stubbornly, "Then it's your turn." Travis drew a card from his deck and placed it faced-down on the field with another card. Then he attacked by risking half his life points again, but he was prepared this time. Although he got it wrong, he had a trap card waiting to be activated just incase. 

            " I activate Return Gun (or something), since that was indirect damage (not battle damage) to my life points, your life points will be decreasing instead of mine!" 

            "Hang on a sec," she flipped over one of her face-down cards. It was another Return Gun, "I hope you haven't forgot that it's a counter-trap card too, so that's all the damage back on _your life points. And the monster you attacked on my field was Giant Rat. It has an effect of allowing me to summon an Earth monster from my deck with an ATK of 1500 or less to the field in face-up attack position even if it is level 5 or more. And in this case," she went on while searching through her deck, "I summon Millennium Shield. By the way Travis," she took the first card on the top of his deck and threw it in his graveyard after shuffling her own deck (De-spell)._

            "Aw nuts, I forgot about Graveyard Keeper!" Now it was Kei's turn.

            Kei: 7500 (two face-down)

            Millennium Shield: 0/3000

            Travis: 2000 (one face-down)

            Jirai Gumo: 2900/100

            She drew a card and used Change of Heart on Jirai Gumo. Luckily, Travis activated magic jammer.

            "Ha!" he said triumphantly, "you won't get him to go against me! That's for sure!"

            "If I can't get your monster to sacrifice…" she smiled evilly.

            "…Sacrifice…?"

            "Doesn't necessarily mean I can't sacrifice my own," without thinking, she threw Millennium Shield into the graveyard and brought out Summoned Skull 2500/1200 in attack mode. "Well Travis, it seems your field is a bit lonely today…only one little monster. Of course, I won't dare to attack right now or it'll be suicide for my monster. However…" she slapped Harpie's feather duster on her field, "This ought to do the trick."

            Jirai Gumo: 2200/100

            Summoned Skull:  2500/1200

            "And I attack."

            Travis: 1700 (no cards on field)

            Kei: 7500 (one card face-down)

            Summoned Skull: 2500/1200

            Drawing yet another card, Travis placed it face-down on the field.

            "Alright. I'm ready Kei."

            "As you wish! I attack." Travis's jaws fell open as his life points dropped to zero.

            "Thought you could fool me by using the same method in the show when Yugi tricked Mai eh? Cuz that, I assure you my friend, that will NOT happen," she gathered up her things and took a glance at the clock behind her. "I really must be going now, I came late today and it's really late now. See ya tomorrow dueling partner," she winked. Travis blushed a little. 

            "Hey Kei?" she turned around, "Yeah?"

            "Why am I so bad at dueling?"

 "What? You've only been dueling for three weeks Mister! It's practice you lack!"

            "But…my friends are all really good and they started way later than I did."

            "Now don't get all mushy on me OK? I can't stand that stuff," Kei retorted defensively. Travis looked hurt. 

            "Sorry."

            "Alright, let me guess," she paused for a moment, "You didn't call me over just to duel this time."

            "You're a mind reader aren't you?"

            "It's obvious," she pointed out. "Don't worry. I'll help you, but not today, mom will get mad if I don't get back soon. See you at school tomorrowl," with that said, she left the house. Travis was blushing harder than ever.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      ~ § ~

            Kei stepped into her bedroom after supper, she was supposed to go to sleep but she knew her mind wouldn't let her. After all, she loved working on her fanfics at night, since it was the only time she was actually free, and this was just like all other nights, or so she thought. Turning off all the lights in her room to make sure her mom wouldn't see, she sat in front of the computer to work on her stories again. On and on she typed. One o'clock, two o'clock she went on nonstop, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. She lost track of time soon, not caring how late it was, she just kept on typing what her mind was telling her. Her eyelids began to droop while her fingers kept typing, she didn't even know she was falling asleep (A/N: That's way over obsessed. Happens to me sometimes *sweat drop*). Before long, she was typing in her dream. In reality, she was slumped in front of the computer snoring loudly. Then what seemed like a few more minutes (hours) went by, she took a glance at the clock that read 4 o'clock (A/N: Still in dreamland people.) and quickly turned off the computer then climbed into bed. She dreamed about the show yugioh again (as usual) and she was the character she created in her stories. A girl with mental powers, called Aoi (my friend's name J) who possessed the Millennium Falcon, the Millennium Item holding the Spirit of the one that once fought by the pharaoh as his dearest Queen. Kei embraced these dreams and thought of them as real, but little did she know they would soon be true…

                                                                                                                 ~ § ~

            It was the crack of dawn when she awoke in a room that was not her own. She looked around and saw herself surrounded in an anime world. When she saw all this she thought it must all be in her head, that she was still sleeping. But all this seemed too real to be a dream, even if her surrounding environment was an anime world, completely different from reality. She held up her hands and stared, they were anime drawn hands. Then she pinched her cheek and yelped. Her voice was different for some reason, but she still confirmed one thing. This _was real! She wasn't dreaming. Somehow, she had managed to enter an anime world that wasn't her dream. __But that's impossible! She thought. __This can't be real. No…it's not…just another dream. Flipping off the blankets on her, she slowly let her feet touch the soft-carpeted floor. She swayed a little and shook her head dizzily._ Ok, this is totally weird, where am I? _She looked around again and spotted a deck of cards placed neatly on a desk. The cards were face up, and the top card was the Dark magician. _Wow! A Dark Magician card in a place like this? Wait a second…if this is an anime world and there's a Dark Magician card here then…_she heard a small noise behind her. Wheeling around quickly she saw a short kid with spiky hair. _

           The Dark Magician card in her hand landed softly on the ground. 

           _Yugi Mutoh…_

Review please?


	2. In a Different World

Thanks for the reviews :) (even if I only got two *cry*) And CrystalCherryBlossom, sorry if you thought I took your idea, but it really all came out of my own little head! Since calling the Millennium item in my story the Millennium Orb might make you feel like I'm copying, I'll change my millennium item ( to Millennium Falcon) considering the fact I've only posted my first chapter. No hard feelings?

Chapter two: In a Different World… 

            "Yugi…Mutoh…"

            "Huh? You know my name?" Kei stared wide-eyed at Yugi. He was standing right there talking to her when he was supposed to be an anime character seen only on TV? Yugi on the other hand stared at a beautiful girl with short dark-blue hair and silver eyes. Never had he seen such a girl. They both remained silent for about a minute until Kei decided to break the silence among them.

            "How did I get here?" she asked.

            "My friends and I was just having a walk along the beach when we saw you lying there unconscious. What were you doing there? And how did you know my name?" Kei had no idea how she got there.

            "Beach? I…don't remember that…I was sleeping in my…I don't know."

            "So how _did _you know my name for the third time?"

            "Oh…sorry…ah…you're famous right? King of Games?"

            "Oh. By the way…err…"

            "Aoi." _What? Why'd I say that?_

"Ok, Aoi. You've been out for about three days now. I had to sleep in the living room…Do you remember where you're from or anything?" Aoi shook her head sadly.

            "No. Nothing," she partially lied.

            "Must be amnesia. But don't worry! Grandpa and I'll bring you to a doctor and maybe he/she would be able to help you!" he suggested cheerfully as usual.

            "I don't know…" she said quietly, "I don't think…" 

_What in the world is going on here?? I was found unconscious on a beach in an anime world? And I'm telling Yugi my name's Aoi when I remember my name is Kei? What should I do?? Hmm…maybe if I play along I'll find some answers._

"Are you okay?" Yugi's face was right up to her's. She blushed a little at his young, innocent face and replied she was fine. 

"Okay, I'll go get Grandpa." Yugi turned to leave the room. Aoi (A/N: Kei will be called Aoi now) looked back at the Dark Magician on the floor. Her hand reached out to it but she was too lazily to stand up and get it. _Oh geez, hope that card knows how to fly. _Surprisingly, the card flew into her hand. _Okay…maybe it can. _She looked around and spotted a mirror. But what really scared her was the figure she saw reflecting back at her. _What the-…that's not me! That…that's Aoi! The girl in my fics? No wonder that card flew into my hand. I'm supposed to be telekinetic. Uh…ok…so that's one mystery solved even though I don't really know how this ability works. The next one should be "Why the heck am I here?" and what part of the show am I at? Before Duelist Kingdom? In Battle City? Or WAY after? Actually, if he admits to be King of Games, then that means Duelist Kingdom just ended…aww…but maybe I should look on the bright side…_she smiled to herself, _I got my wish for being a character in yugioh…well, a character I made up myself anyway, but it's good enough for me! Least there's finally something interesting in my life. But wait…I've seen the Japanese and English and a couple comics versions of what happened in the story! How do I know which version it is in this story? This is just terrific._ She stared at the mirror again. _Wow…some pointed nose I've got. The beauty of anime drawing… sigh _Getting used to having a pointed nose was definitely not going to be easy for someone like her. At that moment, Yugi returned to the room with his mom and grandfather. Sugoroku's (did I get the name right?) face formed a warm smile as he saw the young, pretty girl.

"Welcome Aoi," he said in a gentle voice.

"Um…thanks. Sorry if I'm bothering you…maybe I should leave now…"

"But where would you go? You barely even remember who you are!" Yugi interrupted.

"Now, now Yugi," Sugoroku started, "she can stay here as long as she needs. Of course, under one condition," he turned to her. Aoi froze.

"The shop can really use a new helper," she sighed in relief.

"No problem Mr. Mutoh!" Aoi piped up happily, "I'll be glad to help! Just tell me what to do!" Not too long later, Grandpa had already sent her to sweeping the ground in front of the Turtle game shop. The job was boring, she was half-asleep by the time she finished. Later on that night, Aoi sat in Yugi's room, chatting with him about duel monsters.

"Wow Aoi! You sure know a lot about duel monsters! Wait till you see my best friend Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Cool!" Aoi pretended to be surprised. She knew all about Jounouchi from watching the show. Baby Dragon…Time Wizard…super bragging-about-self kind of person …_But what if I actually duel him myself?_

"Hey Yugi?" she said, "When will I be able to meet your friend Jounouchi? I can't wait! I heard he was in second place at duelist kingdom! I'd really like to duel him!"

"Sure!" Yugi answered, just as excited. "Hang on…you have cards too?"

"Sure I do!" Aoi exclaimed without thinking.

"Then let's duel right now!"

"Sure! Wait a minute…" the thought hit her…_do I even have my deck after traveling to this place? _She reached a slightly shaking hand into the depths of her pocket, fingertips hoping to be able to grab her deck. A few seconds later, her fingers wrapped around a hard square-shaped block. She pulled it out and revealed her deck! _Phew…_

Aoi placed her deck and Yugi placed down his'. Then they both said 'duel'!

_Gee…I'm starting to act like a real anime character. Making everything look so exaggerating! _She sweat dropped.

"Alright, I'll go first," said Aoi. She placed a monster in face-down position along with two face-down cards.

||_Yugi, I'm getting weird vibes off this girl, let me duel her. ||_

_| What do you mean weird vibes? She looks perfectly normal to me. Besides, this just a fun duel. |_

_||Alright…but I'll be watching closely. |_

_|Okay. |_

"Hello!" Aoi asked for the fourth time, "earth to Yugi are you there?"

"Oh! Sorry I dozed off Aoi!"

"Then go already King of Games! You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry." Yugi drew a card. "I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode! And I attack your face down monster!" 

"Hey but…don't you need to…"

"Need to..?" 

"Oops! Nothing! My face-down monster was Mystical Elf! So both monsters remain unharmed!" _My gosh! Can't believe I almost forgot they don't need sacrifices in the cartoon! But that means…Battle City hasn't begun yet! Good…I could use some practice before I get any chance of bumping into a god card! And speaking of god cards…is Osiris in my deck right now?_

"Ok!" said Yugi, "I place one card face-down and end my turn.

Aoi: 2000 (2 face-down)

Mystical Elf: 800/2000 (defense mode)

Yugi: 2000 (1 face-down)

Curse of Dragon: 2000/1500 (attack mode)

"My turn!" Aoi stated and drew a card, "I summon Neo, the Magic Swordsman equipped with Sword of Deep Seated (increases 500 ATK) in attack mode. And I attack your Dragon!" 

Aoi: 2000 (2 face-down)

Mystical Elf: 800/2000 (defense mode)

Neo: 2200/1000

Yugi: 1800 (1 face-down)

"Wow Aoi, you're not bad!"

"Why thank you! I have been practicing! Now prepare to lose!" she joked.

"Not in a million years I won't! I'll never give up! Even if this is just duel for fun! I say, _you _should get prepared to face the wrath of my Dark Magician!" Aoi gasped. Who would've thought Dark Magician would come up this soon? 

"Dark Magic attack on Neo!"

Aoi: 1700 (2 face-down)

Mystical Elf: 800/2000 (defense mode)

Yugi: 1800 (1 face-down)

Dark Magician: 2500/2100

_But no worries, _she reminded herself, _I have just the monster in my hand to destroy Dark Magician…since there's no need for sacrifice._

"Yugi, I'm going to win this duel!"

"Alright!" Yugi replied brightly, not knowing what she really meant, "let's see you try!"

"Sure…" she began, "I summon, the Blue-"

"YUGI!"

"GAH! Who was that?!" Aoi asked. Footsteps were heard rumbling up the stairs, then the voice of Jounouchi called out.

"Hey Yug! Yug! Ya up there buddy?"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"Hiya Yug!" he greeted, followed by Honda, and Anzu. "Hi!" they both said.

"Who are you?" Anzu asked, staring at Aoi. The group's attention immediately adjusted towards Aoi's direction.

"I'm…" she quickly pushed the Blue eyes back into her hand, "Aoi, Aoi Takano."

"Cool name. I'm Anzu Mazaki, and this is Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto," said Anzu, smiling.

"Wow Yug, you guys were having a duel?"

"Yeah that's right," Yugi answered, "and a great duel too! Come on Aoi, let's keep going!"

"Uh…" she said, secretly peeking at her dragon, "Yugi, I surrender, I'm no match for you!" her hand was already on top of her deck.

"But…"

"No, really!"

"Alright then," he nodded.

||_Yugi, this girl is dangerous. Don't let her get too near you. ||_

_|Yami, what are you talking about? |_

_||That card…didn't you hear her? She said 'Blue' ||_

_|What about it?|_

_||I have a very bad feeling about what she was going to say after that word if Jounouchi-kun hadn't showed up when he did. |_

_|What did you think she was going to say? |_

_||…The Blue Eyes White Dragon. |_

_|But…but that's impossible! There are only four in the world! Kaiba's got all three and the fourth one's been ripped! Where would she get one!?|_

_||I don't know…that is why the both of us should be very careful around this Aoi, I believe she can be hiding a terrible secret. |_

_|But Yami, everyone has their own secrets! You can't expect a new friend to tell you everything! |_

_||I know Yugi. But this is different. Please-be careful. |_

_|Okay... |_

"Yugi!!!!" Aoi shrieked, "Stop freaking us out already!" Yugi was jerked awake from his trance.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back Yug," Jou gave him thumbs up.

"Did I…doze off?"

"Yeah, big time buddy,"

"Sorry."

          ~  § ~

It was one in the morning, everyone was asleep at Yugi's house, but Aoi sat on her bed, looking through her duel monsters deck. _I'm going to need my best cards if I'm to survive here…now why didn't I grab all my god cards before going to sleep that night? But then again, I'll be changing the storyline…and if I do, would it be like what I've heard? That I wouldn't be able to return home to my own world? Wait a minute; didn't I already change the storyline just by barging into this world like this? Oh brother…what am I suppose to do? Who am I really supposed to be here? Why am I here? _She looked at the god card Osiris in her hand. _What will happen if they find this in my deck? Will that Malik guy be after me? sigh Perhaps I should relax for now…never knew adventures can make me this worried._

~ § ~

"It's a surprise!" Aoi awoke to Yugi's cheerful morning voice. She walked over to Yugi's room and peeked inside. He wasn't talking to anyone-at least not anyone that was visible to the normal human eye. _Must be the pharaoh guy Yami. _She thought. _Let's see…if he says it's a surprise then that means, this story is at the episode where Yugi and Anzu/Tea *is this the Jap or English version?!?!* go out on 'date' then meets the Johnny Steps guy, then Anzu wins in a dancing match against him but he comes back and Yami duels him and at the end of the day Anzu and Yami go to the Museum and the episode ends! Gee watching yugioh so much really pays off! So then that also means Isis Ishtal is here too! Hey! I wanna see the part where she talks to Yami at the museum! Can't belive I missed that part on TV earlier, but now, I'll be able to see it in first person's view! Not through some TV screen! This is just way too cool! _Her eyes turned to the clothes that were spreaded out on Yugi's bed. _Ooohhh…Looks like Yugi's got some fashion taste! _She giggled mentally. 

                                                                                              ~ 10 am, Domino station ~

Aoi followed Yugi all the way to Domino station until he reached Anzu at the entrance. Yugi held up his hands and summoned Yami from his soul room, he stood there, expecting to be in a dueling arena, which turned out was not.

"Wha-Yugi! This isn't a duel!" he said out loud, flapping his arms, "Let me-" Anzu looked over. He immediately stood back up like a nice gentleman and managed an awkward, "Hello," to Anzu.

Aoi followed the two down the street and into a café where they sat down and called for some drinks. She herself sat down on a table near them and continued to spy on them.

"Lately, I've been feeling a stranger to myself," said Yami. Anzu said something back to him and showed him a magazine with the picture of an Egyptian tablet. After exchanging a few more words, the two left. They walked past streets and went into duel monster shops. Watched a movie and headed for the arcade. Inside, Anzu was challenged into a dancing match against the sarcastic Johnny Steps, not too long later, she beat him and left with Yami. Aoi was amused while watching the two walk and talk together, they looked so much like a couple! She thought. Even though Yami was a couple millennia older than Anzu. Then Johnny, once again, interrupted them and asked for a duel. Yami accepted the challenge for Anzu so they walked off towards Kaiba land. 

                                                                                              ~ § ~

"No way!" Johnny yelled, "I'm a dancer not a duelist!" Anzu stopped him.

"Yugi takes a slight lead and you give up? I can't stand people who don't face their problems!" Aoi waited for Johnny to leave and finally decided to walk out. Anzu, who saw her first smiled. 

"Hi guys!" Aoi waved, "How's the date coming along?" she joked.

"Wha-what date?!"

"Heh heh, I'm just kidding, don't be so worried Anzu. I was looking for Ya- I mean Yugi for some extra tips on duel monsters and happened to wander right into where you two were!"

"Well, what a coincidence," said Yami.

"Sure is!"

"So, you wanted me to give you a few dueling tips?"

"Um…yeah, but not now! You can tell me after we get back to your house!"

"Alright, let us return then."

"Not until I get you over to the museum! Yugi counted on me to help you find out about your past, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Yami looked worried.

"But…" his eyes took a quick glance at Aoi who got the message instantly.

"Oh no…you don't have to worry about me! I'll just forget everything I see! It's um…uh…a bad habit! I have a terrible memory! Really! I wanna hang out with you two! Really!" she pleaded.

"But…"

"Please?" Aoi put on puppy-dog eyes. A light shade of red appeared on Yami's cheeks.

"…Fine…" now Anzu was worried. What'll happen if Aoi finds out about the spirit's past and tells everyone? He'll be in great danger!

"Come on, Anzu, let's go."

"Oh…right…"

                                                                                                ~ § ~

"Well, here we are!" Anzu exclaimed at the front steps of the museum, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, remember, it's my destiny." Anzu glanced at Aoi nervously. Aoi, who was able to feel Anzu's eyes on her muttered a small 'c'mon let's go! Hurry up!" and hurried up the stairs with Anzu and Yami behind her. 

Aoi couldn't help it; in her mind was an image she couldn't erase. Isis looking serious above them and themselves in a picture running up the stairs. On the bottom of the screen was labeled the words _To be continued…_just like when she finished watching every episode of a show back at home. _Home…_she wondered, _wonder if I'll ever get back there again._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review!!!!


	3. I am Your Darkness

Sorry I'm updating so slow…please enjoy this chapter!   Chapter three: I am Your Darkness 

            The three friends explored around the museum until they came across some stairs. Yami stopped and wandered down while Anzu and Aoi followed. _Identity revealing time! _Aoi thought. They came up to a room filled with gigantic Egyptian tablets. Yami paused at a particularly one he found interesting. There was a look of pure seriousness in his eyes when he examined the tablet. Anzu looked and gasped.

            "That guy looks just like you!" she exclaimed. Aoi's gaze ran across the room. _You can show up any second now Ms. Ishtar. _She thought. Then out of nowhere, a shadow appeared. And it was as expected, Isis Ishtar.

            "I've been expecting you, my pharaoh," was the first thing she said. _Some greeting. _The group turned around to face her. Isis told Yami all she could tell. His identity and destiny, what he should do and about the tournament Kaiba was starting. Aoi listened intently until Isis turned to face her.

            "…Yes…?"

            "There was something in the vision that was very unclear."

            "And?"

            "It was you."

            "Me what?"

            "It is all somewhat…strange." Aoi got impatient.

            "Just get to the point already!"

            "My apologies."

                                                                                                            ~ flashback (vision), Isis's POV ~

            _As usual, I found myself floating above the scenery in my vision, the epic battle of the past occurring just beneath me. I saw the pharaoh and the evil priest's monsters create destruction. Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician were engaged in battle. Their powers rumbled throughout the city, destroying more innocent lives. The pharaoh and the evil priest / sorcerer also fought against each other with spells and magic._

_And how does that relate to me? _

_            The pharaoh almost lost his life._

_How?_

_When the evil sorcerer almost stabbed him with the Millennium Scepter (Rod). He was able to approach the pharaoh when he was distracted by his Dark Magician getting blasted out of the sky._

_And then what happened?_

_            Something…or someone came to his rescue. Whoever it was jumped in front of him and got stabbed instead, then fell and disappeared._

_Who was it?_

_            I don't know. But whoever it was looked a lot like you. That was all I saw. It was the end of my vision._

~ § ~

            "W-What do you mean end of your vision?!" Aoi shook Isis roughly on the shoulders, "There _must _have been something else!"

            "I have already told you all I can," Isis replied, prying of Aoi's hands, "now if you'll excuse me."

            "Wait…"

            "Go to the plaza," she said, and vanished into the shadows.

            _"And remember, the events of the past will happen, once again."___

            _Huh? _Aoi froze. _I don't' remember any of the versions where Isis said that when she disappeared? And didn't she tell Yami and Anzu to go back to Yugi's house first? Hey wait…that's supposed to be the English version…and this story is in Japanese version? But some parts are in English version? Or in the comic version? Don't tell me this story is a mix. …I hope it's only me daydreaming, or some things are going to go very wrong if this story keeps changing between different versions…_

After finding out he was a pharaoh, Yami went back to looking at the tablet before him.

            "Wow, so you were this pharaoh who saved the world 5000 years ago? That's pretty major,"

            "Yes."

            "Hey, Yu- I mean Yami, Anzu, let's go check out the plaza like Isis told us to," Aoi suggested, but the two stood still. "What?"

            "Aren't you surprised or scared at all? Finding out what I really am?" Yami asked.

            "_Scared_?" that thought had never occurred to her about Yami before. All that was on her mind since she got into this anime world was excitement and playing along with the storyline. But scared? Why? When she knew perfectly well (almost) what was going to happen, if she stayed out of the way.

            "I'm not scared," she admitted, "I'm excited." 

Yami and Anzu were speechless.

                                                                                                                        ~ § ~

            They met Mai as they arrived. Many duelists were gathered as expected. About a minute later, Kaiba's face appeared on every screen in Domino. Aoi sighed. She had seen this part a _million _times on TV. Kaiba talking about his new rules and everything, _when is this going to be over? _The one minute seemed like two hours. After the talk, the party parted for the night. Next day they would go get their duel disks and the Rare Hunters would be making their first appearance for Jounouchi's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

                                                                                                            ~ § ~

            "Hey there's the registration desk!" The group of friends piled into the small shop, a man (Rare hunter) was waiting at the counter. He looked up and greeted them kindly.

            "Yes. How may I help you?"

            "We're here to get our duel disks for the Battle City tournament!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

            "Well, you have come to the correct place," he replied, "but I need your names to see if you qualify."

            "Alright," said Yugi, "I'm Yugi Mutoh." The man typed in his name.

            "Five stars. That's the highest rank I've seen. Congratulations," he handed Yugi a duel disk, "you qualify." Next up was Jounouchi. He didn't qualify at first, but when the rare hunter saw his Red Eyes on the screen, his greed got the better of him. Changing from one star to four stars on the monitor, he handed Jounouchi  another duel disk. The gang was ready to leave when Yugi paused at the exit.

            "Aoi, why don't you tell him your name and see how many stars you have? Your dueling skills are really good."

            "Well…" she wanted to try, but wouldn't it be embarrassing if there were zero stars on the screen? After all, she never actually existed in this world. 

"Come on Aoi!" Anzu nudged her.

"Oh alright…" she agreed. "Aoi Takano." (A/N: "taka" means Falcon / hawk {says both in my dictionary} in Japanese. Stupid dictionary! I want one definition not two! *starts ripping it* sorry I'm in a bad mood)

The rare hunter almost tripped over himself when he saw the number of stars beneath Aoi's picture.

"_Seven _stars! That's higher than Yugi Mutoh!" Everyone in the shop was shocked, including Aoi.

"uh…when did I…?"

"But wait…the picture where it shows your rarest card played before is…blank…" Pure silence covered the room.

"Ho-how can that be?" Aoi asked shakily, "I've never dueled anyone here but Yugi!"

"You…well…still qualify…there…was actually…three disks left…." he handed her a third duel disk, almost dropping it in shock. Aoi was stunned. She wasn't moving. _Seven stars? What's going on? _And then she remembered something.

"Aoi…? Your um, duel disk is uh, waiting." Yugi stammered. Aoi took it in her hand and walked straight out of the shop without a single word. _Note to self: NEVER CREATE A MARY-SUE! _She created a perfect character in her fics, now she was going to be forced to live up to that character's almost-impossible-to-sustain reputation. _Why me? _She sobbed inside her head. Back inside the shop the rare hunter had almost forgotten to call his partners about the Red Eyes Jou was currently holding. Now that was one way she hacked the storyline pretty much off course.

                                                                                    ~ next morning ~

"Where's Jounouchi-kun?!"

"No idea."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's spread up and look for him!" the gang was gone in a flash. Aoi had just arrived. _Where'd they all go? _She wondered, and then it hit her. _Joey! Um…actually Jounouchi? Oh what the heck, better get to the beach before Honda finds him._

Aoi hid behind a nearby bush. She spied on Honda and Jou talking until he agreed to leave. The two was about to reach the motorcycle when Aoi decided to interrupt. She walked up and greeted them with a nice "Hello," and told them to hurry up and get to the hospital before Shizuka / Serenity went crazy. She sighed after they left. Was it really the right thing to keep interrupting small parts of the storyline like that? Even if they were not that important? After all, things start to grow big if you keep adding to them.

                                                                                    ~ § ~

The week past by very fast, and not too long later, the day of the announcement for the Battle City tournament arrived. Aoi and Yugi went to the plaza and explored around for something to do before the big announcement. He spotted Jounouchi hurrying towards a rare hunter, shouting. Of course, he didn't realize what was happening so he dragged Aoi down with him despite the protests from her.

"Y-Yugi! Let go! I can't-no! I can't go! I'm telling you I'm not supposed to interrupt the story-!"

"Jounouchi-kun is in trouble! I have to help him!" 

_Well I'm not!_

"Jounouchi-kun! What's going on?" Yugi asked as he arrived.

"Dat guy took my Red Eyes!" Jou pointed. They both glared at the rare hunter. He stepped up and grinned evilly at Yugi.

"I challenge you to a duel Yugi Mutoh! To take you Dark Magician!"

"Yug don't!" he put up a hand to stop Jounouchi.

"I'll have to eventually risk my Dark Magician." Yami replied confidently. Aoi could only watch at the side. She didn't dare to go up beside them with all the people around, even if they were anime.

The duel began without another complaint, people crowded around the area to watch as the duel raged on. But Aoi, she wasn't watching, her gaze just wandered around lazily as she herself began to leave the scene. With the Yugioh song singing inside her head, well, I'm not sure even she knew where she was going.

"Oof!"

"Watch it punk!"

Aoi looked up. _Uh oh…_she thought. It was then she realized she was in a dark alley facing the meanest, most ugly man. _Yuck! _

"Um…s-sorry…" she muttered, attempting to run away at the same time.

"You're not going anywhere kid," the man said, grabbing the back of her coat, "not until I get that precious rare card in your little deck," he pointed. _This guy's a duelist? But duelists like him never play fair!_

"But I…" and she felt a fist in her face. Next thing she knew, she was flung back into the wall. _Why that…_there was a sudden change of personality in her when her face was hit. A strange, dark, more confident feeling. And then, she saw herself facing the man with an evil glare. She thought she was still in control of herself, yet she was not. What was going on?! The man took a few steps back and gave her a teasing look.

"So, trying to stand up to the mean ol' bully eh?" he mocked.

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe, I'm not sure…taking out his soul for a souvenir maybe? What do you think?" 

_Yikes! What the hell am I talking about??_

"Heh," the man chuckled, "my soul? How many fairy tales have you read?"

"Quite a few I guess. And I must admit, I kind of like them."

"Do you now little girl? How's a duel right here, right now? I'll go easy on you," the man lied.

"Great idea!" 'Aoi' squeaked happily, trying to act like a sweet, little child, "let's begin right away!"

(A/N: I'm going to skip this duel because it's not that important)

Only around three minutes later, the man found himself cowering in front of the teenage girl. An evil grin was plastered on her face, her evil glare, piercing into his soul. 

"You put up a very _beautiful _duel," she said in a quiet, maniacal tone, "but according to the rules I play by, you forfeit your soul, _to me_," she held up a hand in front of him.

"No, please!"

"Hmm…scared are we?" she turned around, "then why did you challenge me? Duelists are usually prepared to give up their souls when they challenge me," she faced him again. "Ah, like the old days, they called me the Queen of Games," she mused, "but did you know I had another name too?" she just smiled.

The cowering man shook his head hesitantly.

"I was also known as…_A Queen of Shadows."_

With that said, the man fell lifelessly to the ground. She kicked the limp body into a few garbage bags and walked out of the alley. The Millennium Falcon flickered under her shirt, then returned back to being a normal piece of golden artifact.

Aoi couldn't believe it; she actually scared the lights out of the man like that! And she never even had any bullied experiences! But unknown to her, the dark feeling was slipping away, returning to the back of her mind, along with the memory of what happened. 

She then wandered off in search of weaker opponents to duel with. It didn't take her long to gather the puzzle cards. By the time the sun began to fall, she already had four placed safely in her pocket. 

                                                                                     ~ § ~

"Welcome back!" Sugoroku greeted as Aoi stepped through the door of the Turtle game shop. Yugi was already in his room practicing for the tournament next day. 

"Hey Yugi," she interrupted when she saw him, "Can I have a word?" Yugi nodded so she plopped down beside him. The first five minutes of their conversation was pure silence. And then, Yugi decided to ask.

"If you're going to ask me something, you can ask now before I go to sleep." Aoi gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, "It's just that…"

"That what?"

"I want to…talk to Yami."

"Why Yami?"

"This is personal…kind of…" she looked at him. Yami's face was right up to her's; only a few centimeters of air took the space between their faces. Her face instantly turned bright red and she almost screamed. Aoi fell back blocking her now red-as-a-rose face from Yami's view, embarrassed. _Yeesh! First Yugi now Yami! Why did I have to have a crush on an anime character?! Argh! Why did he have to be so…handsome! Grr!! What the heck am I thinking?!_

"Aoi?" Yami waved a hand in front of her. She flinched, backed away and sat back up.

"Don't do that again!" Yami looked confused.

"Just, just…ugh! Never mind!"

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you err…the…can I see your Millennium Puzzle!?" she blurted out. "I know I'm asking a lot!" she continued, not giving him a chance to protest, "but I just really, really wanna have a close look!" _Now why did I say that?_

_||Yugi…do you think…||_

_|Go ahead Yami. I trust her. But there is one thing…|_

_||What is it?||_

_|She said it was personal…|_

_||Yugi, I'm not in love with her|_

_|Uh…right…sorry|_

He handed the puzzle to Aoi hesitantly and fell silent. Right at the moment she touched it, something happened. The Millennium Falcon glowed bright under her shirt and declared its presence by floating into the air.

_Not now…!_

"Aoi-why?!"

"OK!" she jumped up, not caring anymore if Yami was even listening or not, "I SO TOTALLY BLEW THE STORYLINE OFF THIS TIME!!!" without a second to spare, she sprinted out of Yugi's bedroom and ran away from his house. The Millennium Falcon continued to glow. Aoi scowled at it.

"You stupid thing!" she shouted out loud, "You just ruined probably my only chance of getting home!" Like it understood what Aoi said, the item's glow slowly died away and returned to its normal state.

"That's better," she sighed in relief, "but where should I go now?" she attempted to scratch her head in thought, but instead of her hand, something hard clashed into her head. She looked sideways and saw the Millennium Puzzle. She gasped.

"Yikes…" 

_Oh no! _she worried herself, _what should I do? I can't go back to Yami and Yugi! They'll think I'm a thief! _

"Grrr!!! Just when things start to get better something like this happens!!! Can this get any worse?!?!" she yelled out to no one in particular.

_"And a lot worse than you might think it would be." _

Aoi's eyes widened as she backed away. Yami Bakura only came closer.

_"That Millennium Puzzle, is mine," _his hand reached out towards her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silent Mist: Poor Aoi, maybe I oughta be a little easier on her…

Aoi: You better! Before I strangle you!

Silent Mist: Ahehe…Please review!!


	4. Broken Trust

Chapter Four: Broken Trust 

"Get away!" Aoi screamed. Bakura (A/N: Dark guy is Bakura, good guy is Ryou ) held out his hand.

"The Millennium Puzzle or the rest of eternity in the shadow realm?"

"I'd prefer…" she started, "none of the above!"

Aoi then shoved Bakura off balance and fled the scene. But it wasn't long before she found herself surrounded in darkness.

_"There is no 'none of the above' available for your choice little girl,"_ Bakura stood behind her with the ring glowing on his chest. She suddenly looked at him crossly. _Just who does he think he is?_ The dark feeling was back…

"Tomb robber, "she pointed suddenly, "Let me out before I _make _you do so."

"And _how _are you going do _that?_" he mocked. _Now how did this girl know I was a tomb robber?_ _Perhaps little Yugi told her…_ Aoi smirked.

"If you think your shadow powers can overpower me," she gave him a cold smile, "then you're wrong."

"You have shadow powers?!"

"Oh my, did I actually have the great tomb robber shocked? I am honored."

"Well we won't know who is more powerful unless we duel, won't we?" Bakura challenged, trying hard to quickly overcome his shock.

"_Unfortunately I have no time for that." _He stopped shuffling.

"You don't actually think I'm just going let you go after listening to that?"

"Well, of course not. Considering that personality of yours."

"Good. Then what shall we be doing?"

"Alright," she began, "let's make this a short game. Each of us will shuffle our deck and keep drawing until we draw a monster to play. Then we use the other cards we have drawn to aid it during its battle with the opponent's monster, so it's sort of like a mini duel, but we don't take turns, attack when you can. If the first card you draw is a monster, then good luck having it fight with no support. But remember, victory does not always rest upon the one who is strongest. First one to have their summon defeated, loses. Also, you may play your traps or magic cards directly from your hand anytime you wish."

"Sounds simple enough."

Both drew cards and laid out their monster.

Aoi: 5 cards in hand

Mystical Elf: 1500/2700 (Horn of the Unicorn ATK, DEF 700 added)

Bakura: 4 cards in hand

Wall of Illusion: 1000/1850

Bakura growled at the number of cards in his hand compared to Aoi's.

"Attack!" Aoi commanded, and the elf leapt forward.

"Dark Illusion!" (A/N: I made up this attack, doesn't exist in the show)

Mystical Elf let out a beam of magical energy that the Wall of Illusion had countered with a mist of darkness. It filled the whole field, blinding the elf and Aoi.

"Let's see how you can find my wall of illusion now!" Bakura smirked. Aoi twitched an eyebrow, and closed her eyes casually.

"Well then," continued Bakura, crossing his arms, "let's watch you destroy my monster in_ this _nasty fog. But first I'll equip it with Black Pendant, adding 500 attack points to my monster."

Aoi: 5 cards in hand

Mystical Elf: 1500/2700 (Horn of the Unicorn ATK, DEF 700 added)

Bakura: 3 cards in hand

Wall of Illusion: 1500/1850 (Black Pendant ATK 500 added)

"That mist won't hide your monster for long. It can run, but it can't hide," Aoi shrugged, "I play Sword of Deep-Seated (ATK, DEF 500), then Swords of Revealing Light!"

Bakura seemed worried.

"And I attack!"

"Demon's Axe!" Bakura countered. Aoi's eyes widened.

Aoi: 3 cards in hand

Mystical Elf: 2000/3200 (Malevolent Nuzzler, Sword of Deep-Seated (ATK 1200, DEF 500 added)

Bakura: 2 cards in hand

Wall of Illusion: 2500/1850 (Black Pendant, Demon's Axe ATK 1500 added)

Bakura grinned.

"My, my, aren't we excited," said Aoi as she drew out yet another card from her hand, "I'll play Magical Cylinder (A/N: Is that what it's called? Anyway, it returns the opponent's attack back at their monster) then," she winked.

"Then I'll counter with Negate Attack."

"Ok, then I play Magic Jammer!" she grinned happily, "now my dear elf, _attack._"

"What?!" Bakura thought, _she counters every move I make…how …and where did she get all those rare cards??_

The super-charged elf charged towards Bakura as be began to panick inside. He looked at his hand. _If I had a choice, I wouldn't use this…but I suppose I don't…damn that girl…_

Just before the elf's attack reached Bakura, he activated the last card he had drawn.

"Final Destruction!" (A/N: Sends everything on the field and all the cards in both player's hands to the graveyard. Sorry if I got the name wrong again, I only have the jap versions of these cards! XX and I still suck at dueling uu)

"Final Destruction?!" gasped Aoi, just before a great light embraced the entire arena and blinded all.

Within the blinding light above her, someone was walking away.

_"Where are you going?" _

_He didn't answer me, he left me._

_"Come back, don't leave me."_

_How could he have done this to me? Even after what I did for him?_

_"Please, come back!"_

In the light of the hospital room, Aoi slowly gained consciousness. Her head hurt, and she was feeling as dizzy as ever.

_He left…_

She sat up shakily and shook her head. W_here's Bakura…? I wonder what happened…_she finally took a look around the white room. _Hospital? _She stared dreamily in front of her and saw Yami on her lap.

"Yami?" he snorted on her lap and muttered,

"five more minutes…" Aoi was confused.

"Er…" _I wonder what he's doing on my lap…_and the thought hit her. _I'm in the hospital, Yami's on my lap. That duel with Bakura earlier ended with super bright light. Hmm…according to the classics of anime, I must have fainted! _She thought.

"Took me long enough to figure that out…" she said out loud.

"Figure what out?" she looked up and saw Yami staring her.

"Nothing," a down right lie, she knew.

"You sure?" said Yami instinctively.

"Yes." _I must have fainted before I even talked to Yugi earlier…I hope._

"Ok…" Yami replied

_Those cards Bakura had…I don't remember him having those in the show…but…_

"Aoi?"

_they did exist in my fic?_

Yami tapped her shoulder hard.

_So then…does that mean this whole world…is actually my fan fic?? But why do some parts still differ from my storyline?_

"AOI!!!"

_Wow that is so cool! No wonder it seemed like a mixed version, I was in my own version!_

Yami had slapped her when she finally came out of thought.

"You _slapped _me because??"

"You acted like you got possessed by something."

"I was thinking," she answered, half glaring at him. _Why the heck is he so concerned anyway…_

"Sorry, I over did it a bit."

"Why isn't Yugi out?"

"I…wanted to see if you were okay." Aoi stared at him in astonishment. _He's actually worried about me that much? Cool. Or maybe there's another reason. Or, maybe…cackles mentally because I'm the reincarnation of his queen in this fic…oooo I am soooo lucky! _(A/N: tsk tsk Aoi, naughty girl!)

"Oh…" Aoi responded sweetly, "so you're worried about me?" Yami glowed red.

"Y-Yes…?"

"I see," she said, twirling a bit of hair near her cheek.

"ANYway," Yami had managed to push back the embarrassment for a moment and gather himself up to speak properly, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me…?"

"Your millennium item," he held up Aoi's Millennium Falcon. Aoi gasped. She tried to take it back but Yami held it out of her reach.

"I believe you've been hiding this from us," he said.

"But I-I thought…wasn't that…"

"A dream?" Yami concluded for her, "no, it wasn't. You fainted _after_ your item started glowing. "

"So the duel was only a dream…" she muttered.

"Duel?" Aoi looked away. _I don't remember this part in my fic…_

"Look, Yami," she started hesitantly, "can we discuss this somewhere else? Please."

"Alright, we'll see what the doctor says."

Aoi and Yami walked down a deserted street, they were heading back to the turtle game shop. It was late in the afternoon, and was beginning to get dark.

"So now, can you tell me about that millennium item of yours Aoi?" he handed Aoi the falcon and she nodded.

"To be honest…I don't know much about the item myself. I got it in an old shop while visiting Egypt with my family a few years earlier. All I know is, it's got some shadow powers in it and probably a s-I mean that's it."

"I see," Yami eyed her with a small look of suspicion, "and you are positive that is all you know?"

"I…suppose…"

"The shadow games being brought back is a very dangerous threat to the world, Aoi. You must understand that."

"I know."

"Remember what Isis said about what had happened to the world when I lived. It was at the brink of destruction before I sealed away the shadow games."

"I know!"

"Then you should know perfectly well you need to tell me what's going on! You can't just deal with it all by yourself! You're not strong enough!"

The last sentence echoed in her head.

_You're not strong enough!_

"Yes, I _am!_" she yelled and glared straight into Yami's eyes. For a moment, Yami was taken back from her sudden outburst, but he tried to push Aoi back down. Aoi forced herself back up and got out of bed.

_"Stop worrying about me so much!"_ she screamed and just walked out the door. Yami was frozen; just for that last sentence she had said to him, something was oddly familiar with her tone. He could've sworn he'd heard it before, and somehow it made him feel guilty…He tried to look for her again, but failed.

"Guess I'll head home then…I'm sure she'll return…" he muttered to himself.

_Looks like you really hit an emotional spot_

_I realize that…_

on the streets

_Ugh! I can't believe Yami's like an overprotective granny. What does he think I am? His baby?? _She stomped angrily off into the streets, to wherever her legs carried her. Eventually, they brought her back to the museum (which was closed at the time), and back into the room of the tablet of the nameless pharaoh…

She looked up. "What's this…?"

She wandered into the room again where the tablet was displayed. Then she looked up again, towards the tablet beside the one of the nameless pharaoh. There was a woman shown, who seemed to be getting strangled by ropes from all sides. And above her, a picture of the pharaoh was present, and seemed to be the one controlling the ropes.

A sudden feeling of anger gripped Aoi. For some reason unknown to her, the picture on the tablet made her blood boil.

The dark feeling was back again, and her mind slowly slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

The Millennium Falcon flickered again, but this time an evil light was glowing within the darkness. It was no longer gold…no longer a warm, golden light. A feeling of hatred was in the air, as she silently marched out of the museum. The sky was dark now, and the streets were almost deserted except for a few paupers and black cats in the night. However, they all kept a distant from Aoi. An aura of darkness surrounded her and they could see it even in the darkness as she proceeded towards the turtle game shop.

For a moment, a robber dared to sneak up behind her in a dark alley. But before he could confront her, Aoi took off the millennium falcon absent-mindedly and in a flash, blood was splattered across the brick wall in the alley. She continued towards Yugi's house.

Pharaoh… 

Back at the Turtle Game shop, Yugi looked out his window depressingly. Yami was in his soul room, grumbling in frustration.

_You think something might've happened to her, Yami?_

_ I wish I knew Yugi…_

SM: Just had to slip in a weeny bit of violence in the last part ;;

Aoi: scratches head I didn't know I do stuff like that.

SM: Well, if you read again, maybe you'll realize it's not really you

Aoi: does so, blinks Um, okay.

SM: Please R&R!!

__


	5. New Powers and More Problems

Thanks to readers who surprisingly have been able to have the patience to wait for my updates xx. Really appreciate it, really!

Please don't mind any weird errors in the text, somehow I can't correct it after I uploaded the file...

Chapter 5: New Powers and More Problems

_I'm gonna go to bed Yami, goodnight_

_Goodnight_

§

Aoi looked up at the sign.

"Turtle Game Shop…" she muttered, "it shall all end here," she entered silently, the millennium falcon gripped tightly in her hand.

Upstairs, Yugi was asleep in bed, Yami in his soul room thinking again. No one had noticed the return of the young girl. She swept past the door, glided down the hallway, and up to the closed door of Yugi's bedroom. Then pressed her ear on the door to listen for any sound.

_Good, he's asleep._

Carefully, she turned the doorknob and tiptoed into Yugi's room to see Yugi sound asleep.

_Aw. Cute…too bad he has to die._

Yami's Soul room

"I really can't understand what I said to have steamed her up like that, what _did _I say to make her so mad anyway? And to make things worse, she ran off because of what I said…" Yami looked up, "oh, I'll think about this later…this is frustrating…but I just can't stop worrying about her, I mean…she can be anywhere…including…_here_?! With that…AH! YUGI!!!"

_YUGI! WAKE UP!!! NOW!!!!!_

_Wah…_

Yugi had barely opened his eyes when Yami took control and dodged the incoming sharp tail of the millennium falcon heading straight for his heart.

"Aoi! What are you doing??" asked a desperate Yami.

_"What do you think, Yami?" _she answered, and lunged forward for another attack. 

"How am I supposed to know?" he retorted as he dodged another stab of the millennium falcon.

_Yami what is going on? Why is Aoi trying to kill us?!_

_I don't know…hoping she does though_

_What??_

"Look Aoi," Yami began, "I'm terribly sorry for whatever I said to make you so mad, but please stop this madness!"

Aoi stopped for a moment, and panted, "Said…? You didn't just _say _something to make me end up like this…and I'll bet you're afraid to admit what you did…" she darted towards him again.

"Maybe I am…but I've lost all my memories, and Ra knows what I did to you! At least let me know the reason for you to kill me!"

Aoi didn't answer, she had disappeared.

"Wha…Aoi…ugh..?!"

She had snuck up just below him, holding the millennium falcon that had its sharp tail stuck into Yami's chest. His hands fell down as blood slowly gushed out of the wound.

"Aoi…what are you…" he fainted before he could finish. Aoi laughed manically…but suddenly, nothing seemed right…

_Haha…uh…what in the…wasn't I at the museum? _Aoi blinked at the figure on the floor.

"Oh my god…YUGI!!!"

In the Real Word

Travis had just returned home after winning another Duel Monsters tournament. He walked by his mother, and up to his room to change.

"I'm gonna go visit Kei again," he told his mother before heading out again.

"Alright, dear," his mother replied.

Travis walked out into the street, thinking. _I wonder if Kei would have already awakened by now…it has been a month since she fell into a coma. But then, why can't any of the doctors figure out what's wrong with her? What's even more creepy, the last doctor actually said there wasn't any brain activity going on…_Travis shook his head, _I mustn't think of that. Kei will be fine; it's just…just something she's going through…she has to be fine…_

He walked into the hospital…

_Then again…why is she affecting me so much? Do I like her? But why have I suddenly gotten so much better at dueling after she left? I even won a couple tournaments…But…my friends also said I've had more attitude after that too…probably influence from the show. I am thinking too much. I guess I shouldn't worry; Kei is going to fine after all. Get hold of yourself Travis, just be normal…_

Travis had arrived in Kei's room, he slowly moved to her bedside.

"Kei…" he muttered sadly, looking down at her, "I'm back again to check on you, but I see nothing has changed still…if only you were awake now, I can tell you how well I've done in dueling," he continued, "I've even won a few tournaments while you were away."

Kei's features remained motionless. Travis just kept going, he was used to talking to her like that by now.

"By the way, I got a present from a relative living in Egypt, it's a little golden pyramid like Yugi's; only a lot smaller of course," his eyes brightened up a bit, "you told me before you love ancient Egyptian stuff and want to be an archeologist, that's why you like the Yugioh show and cherish your falcon so much," he smiled a little.

"Well, now I have one too, and I want to show it to you." Kei still did not move. Travis was starting to get dispirited. One month of talking to a close childhood friend lying in a hospital bed, who couldn't talk back…had its limits.

"When will you come back again to help me get better at dueling? You did say you would…but you never did…or maybe you're not waking up because I'm babbling too much…" he sighed, "Kei, I just want to see you again…is that too much to ask?"

He laid down his head on the table beside her bed and stared at her face, hoping for her eyes to open, but to no avail. _Maybe if I wish hard enough, maybe…just maybe something will happen…_with that thought in mind, he slowly fell asleep.

Travis' pyramid flickered.

§

"Yugi? Yugi?? Someone get the doctor!!" Travis opened his eyes.

_Ok…now I'm dreaming._

"He's waking up gramps, come look!"

"Yugi, you're finally awake! We've all been very worried!"

"Yeah, buddy, glad you're awake."

Travis sat up and stared at the people in front of him. The first one was a girl he thought seemed oddly familiar, the rest he remembered they were the main characters he had seen in the Yugioh show. He could've sworn right there he was losing it, and fast.

"Uh…I'm Yugi?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"Yug…you alright?" Jou put a hand on Travis's forehead.

"Oh no…does he have amnesia??" Anzu suggested.

"Why's he stating the obvious?" Honda inquired.

"Let's just hope he's alright," said Ryou.

"Yeah…" Aoi added, "Yugi, do you remember what happened?"

"Who are you?" Travis looked at her. Aoi stared back at him.

"Yugi? I'm Aoi, remember?"

"Aoi…" Travis muttered, "I know I heard that somewhere…"

Aoi gaped.

"Of course you heard it somewhere!!!" she almost yelled. Travis was taken back at the sudden outburst, but he decided to act calm and play along.

"Oh sorry, right…Aoi…hehe…must've…hit my head too hard," he explained. They all sighed. Yugi had obviously hit his head too hard.

"Doctor," Anzu called, "can you check again if Yugi has any head injuries?" The doctor nodded.

"Sure ma'am, I'll do it after you all leave," and the doctor walked off.

Travis tried to get up, wondering why he was in the hospital, just when his question was answered by the pain in his chest. He shifted his view down to his right chest where it was wrapped in bandages, dotted with red blood marks.

"What happened to me?" He inquired.

"That's what we'd all like to know," Sugoroku answered, "Aoi found you laying on your bedroom floor bleeding. Did someone break in? Luckily whoever it was didn't kill you!"

"How the heck should I know?" he retorted, the gang backed off for a moment at the sudden change of tone, "sorry," he apologized.

"The doctor says someone must've stabbed you or something," Anzu explained, "and we were all thinking maybe you'd know who it was."

"But apparently I don't," Travis frowned.

"Do you remember anything before you fainted Yugi?" Aoi asked.

"No," he answered truthfully, "don't you?"

"No…I…don't think I was even there…"

"Think?"

"Hey what about Yami?" asked Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda stared at her.

"Yami? Who's dat?" Anzu put her hands up defensively.

"Oh nothing…just…someone," she lied.

"Yami?"

_Yami…oh yeah…the Yami guy…the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Maybe I should call him through a mental link or something…but how in the world do I do that? _Travis blinked at the millennium puzzle, displayed by his bedside.

_Hello, aibou_

He jumped at the sudden voice.

"Wha…what the-"

"What did Yami say?" Anzu urged.

"Say…he said…hi?"

"Hi?" they repeated in unison.

"Don't look at me, that's what he said!"

"Who's Yugi talkin' to?" Jou thought out loud, "and why can't we see him?"

"Uh…" Anzu started, "why don't you two go outside and get us some drinks?" she suggested, pushing them out of the room.

"But Anz…"

"No buts! Get out, now! I'll explain later," with that said, she closed the door behind the two and went back to Travis' side. Then took up the millennium puzzle and kneeling down, she placed it back onto him.

"Maybe that will help," she said brightly, "now try again!"

"Uh…ok…" he nodded. Travis took a deep breath and…

_HI_

_Hmm, looks like your wish came true_

_What?_

_I-I mean…yes?_

_You're Yami, right?_

_Who else?_

_Well, Yami._

_Yes?_

_Do you remember what happened to me?_

_No, I was meditating in my soul room_

_Ok…_

"He says he doesn't know either," stated Travis. _Although he did seem to be talking weird…_

"I see…" Aoi looked worried, but Travis saw this.

"Hey, don't worry about me Aoi, I'm gonna be just fine. So just chill out, k?" Aoi, who had paused for a moment nodded.

"Okay, I will," she grinned. He smiled back.

"Good girl," he teased, patting her head.

"H-Hey!"

Sugoroku turned to leave, "I'll leave you two alone for now, go back to the game shop if you want to talk to me," and he left.

"What's up with him?"

"No idea…"

"Well!" Aoi piped up, "How are you feeling now? I mean…you really should be resting."

"Haven't I rested for at least five millennias," Aoi cocked an eyebrow at this, "well I have haven't I? Oh wait…I mean…Yami has!" he chuckled awkwardly in front of her.

"Okay…you should REALLY rest," said Aoi, pushing him back onto his pillow

"Yeah…I guess I really should," he muttered. _Then I'll be back at the hospital by Kei again. Without this weird voice in my head!_

_Am I truly that annoying?_

_YES_

_…_

_And to think you were a pharaoh in the past…_

_Pharaoh?_

_NEVERMIND! _

Travis sighed, he really wasn't used to little voices talking to him inside his head. But since this was a dream…he could make an exception.

"Well, goodnight!" Aoi gave him a pat on the shoulder and trotted out of the hospital room. _Gee, sure hope Yugi's fine. He's acting very strangely. If only I can find out what happened…somehow…_ Aoi paused. _Oh wait…_ and almost bumped into a nurse who gave her a strange look but continued down the hallway, _this is my own version of the Yugioh world, maybe…just maybe…I can control it too?! _She looked at the nurse she just passed and imagined a ball. Then out of nowhere a ball appeared and hit the nurse's butt! The nurse screamed and looked behind her, but she saw nothing since Aoi was hiding. So she ran off to the washroom in panic thinking something was wrong with herself.

Aoi couldn't contain her laughter. She burst out laughing causing everyone in the hall to stare at her. Still, despite the fact people were giving her the strangest looks, she kept laughing all the way outside of the hospital. (A/N: Attention! I am NOT trying to make a mary-sue here!! So please read on, thank you bows ) _Now let's try something else…um…I have the ability to teleport! _ In a zap, she disappeared and soon found herself staring straight at Yugi's face, 2 cm apart.

Travis felt a bump, so he opened his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"GAH!" Aoi jumped up, tripped over her own foot and fell backwards.

"W-W-What were you trying to do??" Travis panted, his face red as a tomato.

"I-I…dunno! Mistake!" she stuttered, "I have NO idea why I ended up in here!" and she ran out again, face blushing even worst than Travis'.

_OK…I am NOT doing that again! Man…these powers are really something to be reckoned with. I should stop fooling around this much. _Aoi panted all the way back out of the hospital. __

_But then as they always say, great power comes with great responsibilities! _She smiled to herself and headed in the direction of the Turtle Game shop, daydreaming about her new found powers. She knew she was going to have much fun in the near future, but a thought had never occurred to her.

To be given such great powers, what was the price?

* * *

prays Please let this chapter be a good one! Read and review please, please, please!!


End file.
